Sinyaramen
Sinyaramen is an Altmer trader in Sadrith Mora who resides at the Gateway Inn. He is a well known customer of the local Mages Guild where he has custom potions made. He dons extravagant clothing and wears a recognizable crested ring. Sometimes people such as Iniel recall seeing the ring rather than the man himself. Sinyaramen occasionally has information that can be useful to the Nerevarine, but he may need incentives to share what he knows. He does not offer any wares for sale. Personality Sinyaramen enjoys fraternizing with his fellow Altmers, who are rarely seen in Sadrith Mora. He will take the time to introduce himself to any High Elves who he sees passing through town. He has a strong distaste for vampires, stemming from his grandfather's death at the hands of Kjeld and the mistaken belief that his great grandparents were killed by vampires as well. Interactions Blood Ties While attempting to determine the fate of vampire Dhaunayne Aundae's son, the Nerevarine speaks with Tusamircil at the Sadrith Mora Mages Guild, who recognizes Aundae's signet ring as being identical to Sinyaramen's. Tusamircil gives the Nerevarine an order of potions to deliver as an incentive to get Sinyaramen talking. After some coaxing, he reveals that the ring belonged to his grandfather. The Nerevarine discovers that Sinyaramen's grandfather and Dhaunayne's son are one and the same. The son of the Aundae Clan's leader had grown up to become a vampire hunter, under the mistaken belief that his mother was killed by a vampire rather than had become one. He later died while performing his duties, slaughtered by a vampire by the name of Kjeld. The Nerevarine does not reveal to Sinyaramen that his great grandmother is alive and is in fact a vampire herself, however his words ultimately result in Dhaunayne ordering Kjeld's death. Pledge from Canctunian Ponius The Nerevarine encounters Sinyaramen while in pursuit of a High Elf trader who embezzled a few thousand gold from the East Empire Company in Ebonheart. Members of the Sadrith Mora Mages Guild suggest inquiring with Sinyaramen, since both men are Altmer traders, a rarity in the region. Although he doesn't know exactly where to look, Sinyaramen has a useful idea about how to locate Mossanon. He suggests questioning the locals about a female Telvanni who has been seen accompanying a male High Elf around town. Attributes ;Skills Sinyaramen is skilled in a variety of fields, but is not particularly adept at any of them. His strongest skills include mercantile and speechcraft, as is common among traders, however he is merely a novice at both. He is schooled in the magical art of mysticism, as well as being proficient in sneak and security. Sinyaramen is equally skilled in all five of his primary skills, and is 28 in his preferred weapon type, Blunt Weapon. ;Abilities, Powers, and Spells Inventory *Extravagant Pants *Extravagant Shirt *Extravagant Shoes *Iron Mace *50 Gold Combat Sinyaramen is a coward when confronted in battle. He initially draws his iron mace to muster a defense, but quickly flees as he cries for help. It is only when his fellow tavern patrons come to his aid and the Nerevarine is severely outnumbered that he will tempt his fate in battle. He may call upon his repertoire of dispel spells to remove negative magical effects from himself, or positive effects from his opponents. Dialogue ;Blood Ties "I will not speak with your kind, vampire." ::I have the potion you ordered. "Very well. What do you want?" :::family crest "Yes, that ring bears the seal of my great family. Where did you get it? Never mind. I'm sure it was taken off one of my ancestors killed by your kind." ::::killed by your kind "A few have been. The most recent was Vilandon, my grandfather. Perhaps the ring was his." :::::Vilandon "Yes, my grandfather was killed by a vampire. It is no surprise. He hunted your kind to earn his bread. After his mother and father were slain by your ill breed, Vilandon spent his life trying to hunt you all down. It was his end, though. A vampire named Kjeld finally killed him, though it is said it was a long and bloody fight. But, that was hundreds of years ago. I will speak no more with you." ;Pledge from Canctunian Ponius After being sent to track down the trader accused of embezzling gold: Mossanon "A High Elf named Mossanon? Yes. I saw a High Elf in the market and introduced myself. He was with a local Telvanni woman -- I don't recall her name. I have seen them around several times since, but they both seemed a bit shy and quiet -- and quite taken with one another -- so I didn't intrude. Perhaps you might ask the ladies of the town. A Dark Elven woman with a High Elven friend might excite comment." Trivia *Sinyaramen is one of only three people in who knows the spell Self Dispel. *Sinyaramen is not particularly friendly towards the Nerevarine. Even if his disposition is immediately raised to its maximum he will only briefly discuss the following topics: Cyrodilic brandy, Skooma, and Telvanni bug musk. Appearances * de:Sinyaramen Category:Morrowind: Sadrith Mora Characters